Whistle, Dammit!
by Ho-sama
Summary: Shonen ai. KuroFai. A hot day of training turns into something quite different. Hyuu! [One shot]


**Pairing:** Kuro/Fai  
**Warnings:** Silliness, Onomatopoeias, Whistling, Obligatory Syaoran harassment.  
**A/N:** I had to write something for this pairing! I love it so! It's a bit long...sorta. I hope it even moderately amuses.

* * *

**Whistle, Dammit! **

Scorching as it was outside, it was never too hot for training. Even when your clothes began to stick to your body and your skin felt like it was melting off and dripping onto the brown, brittle, dead grass - it still wasn't too hot. That was Kurogane's reasoning, anyway. Needless to say, Syaoran was out panting and sweating, wielding his sword as Kurogane supervised.

For some reason, which only irked the dark ninja, both Fai and the puffy marshmallow-thing were out with them. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on teaching the boy with the annoying duo at his side. With his hands on his hips, glaring forward, Kurogane tried to his best to ignore them.

"Hyuu! Syaoran-kun is so dedicated!" Fai cheered in admiration, with a smile that seemed to take no notice of the unbearable weather. Kurogane's ear twitched at the sound of Fai's voice, but he continued to stare forward.

"Yay! Soooooo dedicated!" Mokona also chimed in. Syaoran grinned for a second and continued his training with even more energy. He did everything exactly as his irritable sensei instructed and his unofficial cheerleaders got more excited as they watched.

"Hyuu! Hyuu! - " (There it was again, the distinct twitch of Kurogane's ear.) " - Syaoran-kun! Pretty soon you'll be better than Kuro-pipi!"

"SYAORAN! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kurogane stepped forward, seething with anger. But then again, that was his normal face.

The suddenness of Kurogane's shouting almost gave Syaoran a heart attack. He blinked and only barely managed to keep himself from falling flat on his face in fear. "W-What is it Kurogane-san? Am I not doing it ri- ?"

"Train by yourself for a minute," the man cut him off and received a slow nod in return. "And YOU! Come with me!"

"Ahhh! Don't pull so hard!" the blonde whined as he was dragged away from the training. However, as soon as he was pulled under the shade of a tree, he stopped his protests and stood, curiously looking at his companion. What could he possibly want?

"Alright," Kurogane began. "I'm sick of your damn noises. If I can keep you from making even one of them, I'll be happy. Happy...er."

"Hmmm...?" Fai leaned forward, "What cha talkin' bout, Kuro-rin?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he snapped. "I won't teach you anything if you piss me off."

"Pffft!" Fai wanted to roll on the floor laughing at the thought of Kuro-pipi teaching _him_ anything, but he stopped himself short only because Kurogane seemed so serious. A teasing finger moved to prod Kurogane's chest and the mage narrowed his eyes with amusement, "So...what are you going to teach me?"

"How to whistle. I don't want to hear another 'HYUU!' Got it?" Kurogane pulled Fai's hand away from his body and tossed it to the side. "We start training now."

"Kya! Training! So that's what it is! You left Syaoran-kun just to teach me. I feel so special! I knew you loved me best of all!" Right as Fai was about to lunge at the other man, a hand was shoved over his mouth and he was pushed back. It was unbelievable that Fai had to be a pain at all times, even when Kurogane was actually feeling like doing something for him!

"QUIET! Now listen. This is how a man whistles." Kurogane cleared his throat and waited until Fai was giving him his full attention. Standing tall and proud, his lips pursed together to form the clearest and most lovely of wolf-whistles, that was sure to stop any luscious stranger on the street. "Fwit! _Fwoooo!_"

Fai was stunned. "Woooooooow! Amazing! I didn't know you had it in you! Such hidden talent - !"

"Yeah," Kurogane nodded dismissively. He already knew he was amazing. "Now. Let's hear what you can do."

Large blue eyes flashed up with mock shyness and hesitation, "But you know I can't..."

"That's the point! You have to try! Now whistle, dammit!"

"EEeee! Ok..." Fai shifted on his feet and a deep frown of concentration (that was completely unlike him) covered his features. Kurogane watched with anticipation. After long moments of preparation, Fai blew softly and soundlessly.

"Phu."

"What the hell was that! You weren't even trying!"

"Yes I was!" Fai pouted adorably and clenched his fists. "Kuro-wan! You're so mean! I don't want you to teach me anymore!"

"You're gonna learn!" The man was strangely determined to have Fai whistle. Maybe it was the heat that was putting delusions in his mind that the blonde would actually listen to him and do something he wanted. He demonstrated again, since Fai clearly didn't get it the first time. "Like this! ...Fwooo!"

"Phu!"

"_Fwoo!_"

"Phu!"

"FWOO!"

"PHUUUUUUUU!"

"You're blowing too hard, idiot!" Kurogane resisted the urge to smack him. Fai looked on the verge of tears and his face was pink from the heat and the strenuous activity. Kurogane forced himself to calm down so he could teach the man properly. He reached a hand to Fai's mouth and forced his lips to form a small "O." Kurogane demonstrated himself and whistled again. "Like that. Keep your lips round and blow softly."

"Phooo?" The smallest hint of a tone came from the blonde's mouth.

"GOOD! You're getting closer!" Kurogane was about to whistle again, to show him again how a "man did it," but his lips were too dry. He absent-mindedly let his tongue run thoroughly over both his top and bottom lip. He failed to notice how deeply Fai was entranced by this action. Kurogane blew softly and waited for the blonde to try again.

"I..." Fai looked down to Kurogane's strong chest and spoke wistfully, "I...can't..."

"What?"

"My lips are too dry," he whispered.

"So LICK them," Kurogane didn't understand how this was a problem until Fai's eyes met with his again. The strange gaze the mage confronted him with was only broken by the flirtatious fluttering of fair eyelashes.

"My tongue is sore," Fai leaned forward expectantly, his eyes now half-lidded. "Lick them for me, Kuu-sensei."

_What? Sore tongue?_ That was the stupidest thing Kurogane had ever heard! He was about to tell him as much, but he was already moving forward. His hand held Fai's face firmly and his tongue swept out to moisten his lips. He found himself lingering at Fai's lower lip that was just as soft and succulent as it appeared to be. The hand on Fai's chin loosened and the hot tongue was shying away, but...

Apparently Fai's "sore" tongue wasn't sore enough to keep from swiping at Kurogane's before it could disappear. Before Kurogane could run from the moment, Fai boldly pressed their lips together. The other man was still for an instant as he was kissed, but soon his own lips were responding. The heat that they had forgotten in the middle of their training, suddenly returned even stronger than before. That didn't stop the desire they both had for more contact.

"K-Kuro...chi!" Fai huffed out, and his lip was consequentially bitten. Kurogane was glaring at him for using that stupid name even in a moment like this. Fai didn't seem to mind the bolt of pain that shot through him, and in fact, it seemed to excite him even more. He wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck and silently begged for the other to violate his mouth more. As Kurogane's tongue mingled passionately with Fai's, a strong sound reached their ears.

Wolf-whistle?

"Fui Fuuuuui!" Mokona was staring at the two men under the tree with a look of pure all-knowing smugness. Syaoran was behind, gawking incredulously. "So _that's_ why you pulled him away."

Kurogane jumped away from Fai instantly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and snapped out his first accusation - aimed at Fai. "What the hell were you doing!"

"Ahhh...so its my fault?" Fai leered seductively to stop himself from bursting out in a fit of giggles. His grin became disturbingly large and Kurogane couldn't hide from it. Instead, he ran to Mokona and grabbed him by the ears.

"And what the hell are you looking at?" Kurogane shook the rabbit-like creature.

"...Denial." The meat-bun answered, and this time Fai couldn't hold back the laughter. Syaoran had already disappeared to "check on the princess," but in reality he was trying to wipe out the image of Kurogane's tongue shoved down Fai's throat.

Later on, Kurogane would refuse to ever speak of that kiss or (if forced to comment) he would simply blame it on the sizzling heat, the perverted wizard, or anything else but his own tongue stealing out to lap Fai's lovely, eager lips...

* * *

Hyuu! 

**THE END.**


End file.
